deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu VS Jago
Ryu VS Jago.png|AgentHoxton Liu Kang's Rivals 2 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Ryu VS Jago is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features the return of Ryu from the Street Fighter series and Jago from the Killer Instinct series. Description Street Fighter VS Killer Instinct! It's a battle of the warriors as the Street Fighter poster boy takes on the warrior monk of Tibet! Who will have the better fighting ability to survive? Interlude Wiz: These two are proud warriors, willing to fight for the benefit of the world, but also to test their abilities. Today these two take each other on in a battle of fighting game warriors. Boomstick: Ryu, the wandering World Warrior! Wiz: And Jago, the warrior monk of Tibet. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ryu Wiz: Abandoned at a young age, Ryu was taken in by the mysterious martial arts teacher Gouken, whom of which would give him a place in the dojo to be trained in the ways of martial arts alongside his best friend and friendly rival, Ken Masters. Boomstick: The art of the Ansatsuken - or Assassin's Fist - fighting style, to be precise! Wiz: ...Which is a bit misleading - the Assassin's Fist fighting style was based on brutally murdering your opponents. However, Gouken's teaching of it is based on not ''killing them, instead teaching a non-lethal variant. Unlike his violent brother, Akuma, which eventually led to... ''Gouken's body is shown. Boomstick: Ah yes, he's the finger-painting sadist-killing guy... Wiz: At age 23, Ryu left the dojo, and began his neverending quest to wander the world in search of opponents to meet and fight in a bid to improve himself and test his abilities and limits. Boomstick: Probably to say "Screw you, I'm actually worth something" to the douchebag parents who abandoned him! Anyway, he sure has a lot of fighting moves for when he's in the ring. The Shoryuken is a powerful uppercut that can launch the victim into the air, and the Hadouken is a power energy blast - not a fire blast - that is capable of penetrating evil entities... so apparently WATERFALLS are evil! Wiz: And... physics as well, I suppose. Boomstick: He also uses the Tatsu... Tat...suma...ki... fuck-whatever-that-name-is helicopter kick attack, helpful for flying around and passing over projectiles. Wiz: And finally, he has a powerful step kick capable of hitting with enough force to bounce opponents off walls. This is what Ryu calls the Joudan Sokutogeri. Boomstick: ...*snrk*. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Heh heh heh... "And diarrhoea joke foot"... ah, the memories... Wiz: *Sigh*... In his time in the Street Fighter tournament, he took on many powerful foes, eventually going the distance to reaching the then champion, Sagat. And things didn't exactly go well for our favourite martial artist of mystery, as Sagat was effortlessly trouncing him. Boomstick: But then Sagat made the mistake of being a good sport. Sagat offered to give Ryu a hand back up onto his feet. Ryu's response? A punch SO powerful, it cut him open and nearly killed him! What a dick! Wiz: This was a taste of the dark energy within Ryu... the Satsui no Hadou. Literally the Surge of Murderous Intent. Akuma was constantly driving Ryu to give in to the Dark Hadou's addictive quality and murderous power. However, over time Ryu began to shun this dark energy, attempting to limit its use, and eventually drive this murderous energy out of him. Boomstick: So that whole Evil Ryu business won't show up today! But over time, Gouken instilled a strong belief in the world warrior and giving him an even stronger transformation. If he can shun the dark energy and detach himself from all emotion, he enters an altered of consciousness, boosting his speed, power and abilities to ridiculous levels! Wiz: This is known as the Power of Nothingness. Boomstick: Still won't be a good a name as the Diarrhoea Joke Foot. Wiz: The Power of Nothingness allows Ryu complete control over his mind and body, and is so focused of a form that it is capable of withstanding the Raging Demon. You know, the soul-killing attack that anything sinful can't really survive. Boomstick: Yep. Sadie knows that well, now. Wiz: But the last part of Ryu's move set comes from his Super Arts - enhanced versions of his ordinary attacks. The Shinku and Denjin Hadouken are both powered-up versions of the Hadouken, The Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku is a powered-up version of... you guessed it, the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku-- Boomstick: Ohhh, so THAT'S how you say it... Wiz: --And the Shin Shoryuken is a powered-up Shoryuken that, even if blocked, becomes a multi-hitting Shoryuken attack. It was this exact attack that Ryu used to scar and nearly kill Sagat. Boomstick: That's gotta hurt! Wiz: Ryu is skilled enough to take on numerous thugs at once, and has defeated a large variety of opponents, such as M. Bison, Dudley, Hugo, and even the genetically created super warrior Seth. He is also strong enough to lift a boulder with Oro's weight on top of that, fast enough to be able to dodge gunfire and durable enough to survive getting impaled on Akuma's fist. Boomstick: Surprised he didn't lose his lunch right there! Anyway, he's not exactly invincible despite being the poster boy for Street Fighter! He's lost a number of matches fair and square to the likes of M. Bison, Oro and even Ken. And he's also constantly in stalemates with Akuma, whom he doesn't seem to have beaten in canon. Not yet, at least... Wiz: And despite having a wide variety of skills, he actually have a fairly simplistic fighting style. But even still, it's no doubt that Ryu is a legendary warrior. Ryu: The answer lies in the heart of battle. Jago Wiz: Abandoned at a young age, Jago was taken in by the Himalayan monastery in Tibet, whom of which would give him a place in the mysterious Monks of the Tiger, taught in the ways of martial arts by the legendary Abbot. Boomstick: Now why does this sound familiar? Wiz: Jago showed promise from the start, and swiftly became one of the Order's star pupils. And Jago would soon discover he'd be more than human, in more ways than one. Boomstick: In his time of meditation, he is visited by the Tiger Spirit his Order serves and, because it believed he was the chosen one to battle the evils of UltraTech, he inherited the Tiger Spirit's power, gaining a whole lot of powers in the process! Lucky bastard, I want me a Tiger Spirit to give me super-cool stuff... Wiz: However, this inheritance didn't come without problems. At first, the Tiger Spirit's power was so great, it threatened to consume Jago's sanity. However, he quickly mastered its control and, in turn, became one of the greatest warriors the Order had fathered. Boomstick: Consuming sanity isn't a good thing, because in order to defeat UltraTech, you'd have to be part of the Killer Instinct tournaments, and you need a LOT of sanity to get through that! Luckily for Jago, he has a good weapon to defend himself with! His Kora Sword! Wiz: Of Tibetan origin, Jago's Kora Sword is actually inverted from traditional Kora Swords, and is designed more as a slashing weapon than a stabbing weapon, and can be infused with spiritual energy from the Tiger Spirit. Boomstick: Kind of like how the Tigerzord's Tiger Sword lights on fire. Probably by sparking a spirit-fart of some sort. Wiz: Ugh... Even without the influence of the Tiger Spirit, he still has plenty of moves that he can use while in combat. Boomstick: The Wind Kick is where Jago attempts to unleash his inner Chuck Norris by roundhouse kicking his opponents! Then there's the Tiger Fury, where Jago performs a suspicious looking uppercut! And then there's that CHEAP-ASS slide kick! OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! Wiz: His other moves come from his connection to the Tiger Spirit, which includes moves such as the Endokuken-- Boomstick: They're not even trying to hide it at this point! Wiz: --His Laser Blade is where he utilises infusing his Kora Sword with spiritual energy, with the most common attack being an upward slash. And then there's Jago's Instinct Mode, Tiger's Fury, where Jago can regain health with attacks or advancements, though it only lasts for a few seconds at a time. Boomstick: Because punching your foes will heal your wounds! I like that kind of power! Wiz: But when his foes' time grows short, he can utilise several finishers known as No Mercies. He can slash the opponent before stabbing them with Sword Stab, fire a blast of concentrated spiritual energy from his gauntlet-- Boomstick: Or he can meditate... and CAUSE A FUCKING CAR TO FALL ON HIS OPPONENT! What kind of sorcery is that!? Wiz: Well, you never know with meditation. Overall, Jago is a powerful warrior, beating the monster Gargos and surviving three matches against the metal behemoth Fulgore. Boomstick: He also reunited with his boobs-of-death sister Black Orchid and even won the third Killer Instinct tournament! Now that's the sign of a true champ! Wiz: However, Jago has a problem that constantly plagues him. He has to constantly keep himself in check so as to not give in to violent and murderous tendencies. He also is troubled by his uncertain past, and thus spends a lot of time in combat trying to uncover it. Boomstick: Amnesia. How fucking original! Wiz: But those who wish to perform UltraTech's evil best beware of the warrior monk of Tibet. Jago performs a 40-hit combo on Riptor. Announcer: ULTRAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOOO! DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Tibetan temple Within the midst of a temple in the Himalayan Mountains, a man was meditating. Clad in blue, this meant that this was the vessel of the Tiger Spirit, Jago. As UltraTech had been defeated for the time being, Jago didn't have much activity in the ways of combat to perform, so he spent his time meditating, channelling the Tiger Spirit within him. And he would have continued, had he not heard footsteps heading his way. He opened his eyes and got to his feet as the source of the footsteps approached. He was clad in a white martial arts uniform, with a red headband around his head in contrast to Jago's blue, and had red fingerless gloves. This was the legendary Street Fighter and world warrior, Ryu. He continued to walk up to Jago, before stopping, leaving a considerable distance between the two. Jago addressed him with intrigue. "This is sacred ground, friend." Jago told Ryu. "If you wish for something, make it swift, and then make haste. I wish for no trouble." Ryu put his fists up in response. "I wish to fight you. I have heard about you taking down this "UltraTech", as well as a cyborg and a demonic creature. I want to experience fighting you first-hand. To see what you are like in combat." Ryu replied, getting into a fighting stance. Jago observed him. Why did this man want to fight him? "So it is a fight you want..." Jago uttered, before walking up and getting into a fighting stance himself. "Then prepare yourself, warrior." Jago declared. "I am already prepared." Ryu responded. FIGHT! Jago attacked first, delivering a punch that Ryu blocks. Ryu returns a punch of his own which Jago ducks under, before punching and kicking Ryu eight times, hitting Ryu with a Tiger Fury and knocking him into the air before finishing with a Wind Kick, knocking Ryu back several feet. Brutal Combo! (10 hits) "Not bad..." Ryu mused as he raced back to Jago, hitting him with the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku before delivering two swift punches to Jago's stomach, ending the combo with a Shoryuken. "Shoryuken!" Ryu called out as he performed the attack, leaving Jago to fall to the ground. Hyper-! (6 hits) Jago got back to his feet and drew his Kora sword, holding it in both hands. Ryu stepped back, confused. "Why would you rely on a weapon in a fight?" Ryu asked him. Jago was prepared with the answer. "Where I fight, there isn't any rule saying I can't." Jago answered, before running up to Ryu and slashing him across the chest twice, drawing blood from the world warrior before raising the sword above his read, ready to bifurcate Ryu down the middle. However, Ryu stops him with a punch... C-C-C-C-Combo breaker! ...and punching him thrice, the last one launching Jago back by a fair distance. "I must admit, you're very skilled." Ryu praised. "As are you." Jago returned, before launching an Endokuken fireball at Ryu. Ryu responded the only way he knew how. "Hadouken!" he called out, launching a Hadouken at the fireball. The two projectiles collided, exploding and kicking up a column of smoke. Ryu hesitates, waiting for Jago to emerge from the smoke. He suddenly is tripped as he is caught by a sudden Ninja Slide from Jago. He prepares to impale Ryu with the Kora Sword, but Ryu rolls out of the way, kicking Jago away. "Hadouken!" Ryu blasted another Hadouken at Jago, but this time he performed a Shadow Wind Kick, passing straight through the energy blast and catching Ryu off guard, hitting him three times and punching, kicking and slashing him a further 10 times before knocking him into the air with his Tiger Fury. He jumped up and smashed Ryu into the ground with a solid punch to the chest. Killer Combo! (15 hits) Ryu unsteadily got to his feet... and was met by getting impaled straight through the chest by Jago's Kora Sword. Ryu yelled out in pain as his blood began to spill to the floor... but even still, he wasn't ready to give up, as Ryu punched Jago away, before slowly pulling the Kora Sword out of him and throwing it back at his opponent, who effortlessly catches the blade. "Are you hurt?" Jago asked. "I've been through worse..." Ryu responded. And without warning, he suddenly charged at Jago, unleashing a Shoryuken on him before using the Joudan Sokutogeri on him, kicking Jago straight through a wall and onto the snowy mountain outside. Ryu jumped out after him, ready to meet him with a flying punch, but Jago rolls out of the way, leaving Ryu to slam his fist into the snow. He looks around, seeing Jago on top of a snowy hill nearby. "You seem to have expected a lot in your time." Jago mysteriously spoke as he meditated. "But will you expect this...?" Ryu stared at him, unsure of what this was supposed to mean, before realising there was a large shadow beneath him. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the shape of what appeared to be a car falling towards him. He jumped out of the way as the car slammed into the snow, before Ryu kicked it off the mountain. Jago jumped off of the hill and blasted his Laser Beam at Ryu, who passed over the obstacle with the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku and hitting him thrice, before grabbing Jago and throwing him over his shoulder. By now, Jago had had enough. "Concentrate, Jago..." he told himself. "I must not succumb to these dark and evil acts... just quickly defeat him and make this all end..." before he unleashed his Instinct Mode, Tiger's Fury. He ran up to Ryu and sliced him twice with his Kora Sword, before he punches Ryu twice and uses a Shadow Laser Blade. He then leaps back and blasts Ryu with a Shadow Endokuken, which hit him three times and exploded. This allowed for Jago to refresh a lot more of his health. Killer Combo! (13 hits) However, a bright light emerged from the smoke cloud, which caused Jago to stare into the cloud as Ryu stepped out. His eyes were now white, almost empty-looking. Ryu had activated the Power of Nothingness. Ryu and Jago stared each other down. "Is this your full power?" Jago asked. "It might just be." Ryu responded. The two leapt at each other, parrying each other's attacks blow for blow, with neither taking the edge. Jago tried to stab Ryu again, but Ryu stopped the sword with both hands. Jago suddenly felt weaker as the Tiger's Fury ended. He knew he was in trouble now. Ryu ripped the sword from Jago's hands and threw it off the mountain, before kneeing Jago in the stomach and beginning a ruthless combo of punches and kicks that seemed to keep going and going. He then unleashed one of his Super Arts for the finisher. "Shor... yu... KEN!" Ryu shouted as he unleashed his Shinku Shoryuken on Jago, launching him into the air. He watched Jago's trajectory before unleashing a finisher. "Shinku... HADOUKEN!" He called out as he blasted Jago with a Shinku Hadouken. The screen began to go white as everything came to an end. ULTRAAAA COMBOOOOOOO! (47 hits) Ryu was still stood, and the Power of Nothingness dissipated. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Ryu fell to his knees, gasping for breath as he felt himself for his wounds. He then noticed the burned body of Jago nearby, slowly getting to his feet and walking over to him, picking Jago up and walking over to a nearby shrine. Placing Jago at the foot of it, Ryu knelt as he addressed his fallen opponent. "That was... a good fight." Ryu told him. "I'll see you on the other side." And with that, the battered Ryu stood up and began to walk away. Before he was about to descend the mountain, he took one last look at the shrine. Perhaps this Jago person... perhaps they could have been allies in another life. Or perhaps even friends. And perhaps the people of this temple would understand. K.O! Ryu begins to leave the mountain-based temple. Meanwhile, up on a nearby ledge, a young but pretty rough-looking angel boy watched the Street Fighter leave, having witnessed the fight from a distance. "So this is what the legendary World Warrior is like...?" he mused to himself. Results Boomstick: Some fight that was! Wiz: Indeed. Jago is a clever and versatile combatant, and his smarts did get the jump on Ryu quite a few times. However, Ryu's strength, durability and combat experience ultimately shone through. Boomstick: A lot of attacks that Jago had, Ryu had but basically better in every way! Plus, while his Kora Sword may be considered a leg up to Ryu's fisticuffs, it didn't really help that much anyway since it's not that much different to what Ryu faces on a daily basis! Even if he got impaled by the sword, Ryu would still survive - he managed to survive getting a hole blown into his chest by Akuma's fist, after all! Wiz: Exactly. With the Satsui no Hadou sealed off from Ryu forever, Ryu was easily the more focused combatant, as Jago had to constantly keep himself in check in order to not give in to his violent tendencies. It also didn't help that Jago's Instinct Mode was insignificant compared to the Power of Nothingness, which ultimately sealed Jago's fate. Boomstick: Ryu sure had the eye of the tiger! Wiz: The winner is Ryu. Who would you be rooting for? Ryu Jago Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Street Fighter vs Killer Instinct' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015